


Kylo's Kink

by KinkyKinky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Decapitation, F/M, Force Choking, Humilation, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKinky/pseuds/KinkyKinky
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kylo's sex habits among the women of Starkiller Base. Channeling the Dark Side in bed can be quite kinky--in a fatal kind of way.





	1. Force Asphixiation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Check the tags, beware before reading. This first chapter centers only around Force-choking, but the chapters after will get progressively darker. :)

 

He didn’t even know the name of the woman on top of him. Just some corporal he’d picked up in the cantina, perfectly expendable like all the others. No one was gonna miss her when he was finished with her, least of all him.

 

Currently her tongue was swarming through his mouth hungrily, her breasts pressing into his chest, her slick wet vagina gripping down on his penis. He responded by stroking her naked back, her sides, one hand reaching down for a handful of her firm round buttocks. She moaned at that and began moving her hips, her muscles flexing under his hand. Finally she broke the kiss and rose up until she was straddling his lap.

 

A smile spread over her lips and a womanly sound of satisfaction came out of her as she settled all the way down on his cock, letting him fill her entire being. He smirked, content to lay there on his back for the moment. He could feel her vagina giving little clenches and squeezes. Her face was tilted to the ceiling, eyes closed, and very clearly he could hear the thoughts echoing in that dim blonde head as if she had spoke them out loud:

 

_Mmm… So this is the power of the Dark Side…_

 

He almost laughed at that. Dumb slut. She knew nothing about the power of the dark side, but soon he would give her a small taste of it.

 

The woman now began to move gently, small pushes of her hips up and back, stirring his cock inside her. A sensual laugh came out of her and she smiled down at him, an edge of smugness to it, as if she thought she was in a position of dominance. He returned the smirk, allowing her to think whatever she wanted, and let his eyes rake over her large heaving breasts. He took one of them in his hand, covering the whole globe of it, and she moaned and held his hand there as she continued rocking back and forth.

 

“Is it true you can choke people with your mind?” she asked him breathlessly.

 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what you want?”

 

She giggled. “It’s kind of a kink of mine.”

 

At this he allowed himself a chuckle. How convenient. Perhaps she could read his mind too. Her eyes were alight with mischief, expecting a little harmless choke-play, but she was going to get a lot more than that.

 

“Mine too,” he said, and then he took his hand from her breast and made a pinching gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

 

A soft choking sound came out of her, and she actually grinned. Instantly her hips began to accelerate, taking advantage of the excitement and adrenaline coursing through her body. Faster and faster, harder. She was craning her neck, as if to try and clear her windpipe, and all the while she continued moving her hips, all but bouncing on him by now in a jiggle of tits and squish of pussy.

 

 _Oh god,_ she was thinking. _This is so hot._

 

He smirked at those thoughts and tightened his Force-grasp on her throat. Just a little. To start with he had only been doing it gently, not wanting to alarm her, but now he wanted her to begin panicking. A grimace passed over her face, a brief flicker of pain, but her hips didn’t slow; they actually went faster.

 

He chuckled and tightened his grip even more, as much as he could without crushing her oesophagus. Gagging sounds gurgled in her throat and her eyes rolled to his wildly. She continued bouncing on his cock, confused and desperate, and her throat continued to gurgle until she realized she was in actual danger.

 

 _Oh god,_ she said in her mind. _He’s fucking choking me!_

 

That made him laugh. Wasn’t it exactly what she wanted?

 

Tears were now leaking out the corners of her eyes and her hands were clawing at her throat, as if trying to loosen an invisible noose. Her hips were now frantically shaking back and forth.

 

 _Stop!_ her mind cried. _Please! Let me go!_

 

He didn’t bother answering, he just smiled and watched her. Watching her wet hysterical eyes. Watching her face change color. Her big heavy tits were wobbling side to side as she struggled against the invisible grasp around her throat and by now her hips were starting to lose power. Her brain—such as it was—had begun to run low on oxygen, and he figured she could use some assistance. So he lifted his other hand and seized control of her hips with the Force and began to spike her on his cock. Lifting her body up telekinetically and impaling it back down, over and over, faster and faster.

 

 _Oh god,_ her mind moaned. _Oh god, I’m going to die. I’m going to cum and die. Oh god. Oh god._

 

The loudest sound in the room was the wet squishing of her vagina. Her throat only made soft strangling sounds. Her face was completely blue and her neck was awry as if she were being hanged. Her breasts were bouncing on her chest, her body heaving up and down, and she was utterly powerless against the darkness of death and orgasm coming over her.

 

_Oh god, this is incredible! I can’t stop it! Yes! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m—urk!_

 

Kylo slammed her down one last time on the throbbing rod of his cock and hissed softly as he found his own release. Her eyelids were fluttering and she was climaxing and dying at the same time, her body twitching, her vagina spasming. Eventually her eyes rolled up one last time and didn’t come down again. Kylo’s hiss turned into a grunt of dark pleasure and finally he snapped closed his fist and broke her neck.

 

A soft crack in the sudden silence. After that there was only the gentle panting of his breathing.

 

A languid chuckle came out of him and he released her from his Force-grip. She collapsed on top of him like a spent lover, loose and warm, her blonde hair spilling over his face. He chuckled again and brushed it away. For a moment or two he left her there while he rested and relished the dark energies flowing through his body. His hand was stroking at her silky blonde hair but after a while he took a fistful of those golden locks and peeled the dead woman away and let her corpse tumble out of the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Kylo reprimands a young female lieutenant. :)


	2. Reprimand

 

The pretty lieutenant paused outside his office and adjusted her uniform nervously. She knew she had been called here to be chastised for miscalibrating the tracking systems, and she also knew how unforgiving Lord Ren could be. Especially on the female officers. Women never seemed to last too long on Starkiller Base. They always seemed to end up mysteriously transferred off-planet, although no one ever saw them again, and the last person to have seen them was Lord Ren.

 

But there was no point worrying about that now. Keeping him waiting would only anger him even more.

 

So she took a deep breath, adjusted the jaunty black military cap on her head, and then entered the office.

 

Lord Ren was standing at the window, his back to the room. The window looked out on the frozen wastelands of Starkiller Base, a blizzard out there but silence in here. One entire wall was a bank of computer consoles and the screens showed security footage. Aside from that there was only a desk in the room and on the desk sat the helmet he usually wore. His black wavy hair was free to flow and the lieutenant forced back a flicker of attraction.

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“Yes. I did,” he said, not turning, his voice cool and unperturbed.

 

_I hope that’s a good sign_ , she thought.

 

Finally he turned. His face was as cold as his voice, young and handsome. She fought back another flicker of attraction and stood stiffly at attention. She was probably even older than him, by a year or two, but under that cold stare she felt like a scared little girl.

 

Kylo continued looking at her for a moment, just to intimidate her, and then he took a step toward his desk and looked down at a piece of paper on it. He pulled the paper closer with his fingertips—sliding it across the desk— and read what was there slowly. The lieutenant visibly swallowed a lump in her throat.

 

“I’ve been told you were the one who miscalibrated the tracking systems that resulted in us losing the resistance patrol,” he said without looking up.

 

The lieutenant nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“Did I tell you to speak?”

 

That made her swallow again, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. “No, sir.”

 

He was still reading the paper. Now he tapped it with a fingertip and pushed it away before finally looking up. His eyes were cold and coal black. There was no anger in them or any kind of emotion at all, but that didn’t reassure her.

 

“I requested to reprimand you myself because I have a special contempt for your kind of incompetence,” he said. “The kind of incompetence that allows resistance scum to escape our clutches.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Suddenly his lightsabre blazed to life. She hadn’t even been aware it was in his hand, or maybe it hadn’t been. His eyes likewise blazed to life, flaring with rage, and suddenly the searing red beam slashed at her and—

 

Sliced her cap in half.

 

Terror had kept her rooted to the spot and she only trembled as the two halves of her cap spilled away to the floor. She didn’t look down. Her eyes seem paralysed to his.

 

He had paused in a combat stance and now he relaxed his posture and straightened up, the lightsabre loose in his hand. His eyes went cold again but there was now a glimmer of distain in them.

 

“If I have to tell you to shut up once more,” he said calmly. “I’m going to cut your head off.”

 

The lieutenant wisely didn’t answer. She continued to stand there, back straight, arms at her sides. Her hair was short and brown, military-style, and with her pretty face she looked like a soldier pixie.

 

Lord Ren allowed himself a smile. “That’s better,” he said. “Now tell me, lieutenant. What are you wearing under that uniform?”

 

“Sir?”

 

Suddenly the lightsabre slashed out again. A squeak of fright came out of her and she only barely managed not to move. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt waves of heat wash against her as that blazing hot sabre slashed again and again, four or five times, each slash perilously close to her skin but not quite making contact.

 

Instead it was her uniform that seemed to be his aim. She felt her jacket loosen and spread open. She felt her belt break open and her pants fall down to her knees. Finally the slashing stopped and when she opened her eyes she saw that her uniform was rent to pieces. She was basically wearing nothing but rags, boots, and underwear.

 

The underwear was only plain First Order issue white cotton, bra and panties, but it seemed to please Lord Ren. He smiled and relaxed his sabre. His eyes roamed over the exposed parts of her body in equal parts admiration and distain. She didn’t dare cover herself. Instead she only gulped down the largest lump of terror yet.

 

“B-but you told me to speak,” she stuttered, hoping those words wouldn’t be her last.

 

“I did,” he said. “And that’s why you still have your head—for now.”

 

With that he swung his lightsabre again, more leisurely this time, chopping away the rest of her clothes. She tried to stand completely still, but she did jump as the front of her bra was severed, right between her breasts. Her breasts sprang free, large and round, and Lord Ren smirked as he cut against the loops of her bra until the whole thing just fell away. Her jacket was already gone and she was now completely topless.

 

And he didn’t stop there. Her pants had been around her knees, but now he severed them in the middle, causing them to collapse about her boots. The last thing she wore was panties and those panties were now the only thing that stood between her and this angry Dark Lord. Until his smirk sharpened and he swung the lightsabre again, severing the hipband of her panties in two separate places and causing the garment to flutter away like a fallen lily petal.

 

She was now utterly naked, aside from her boots and the remains of her pant-legs draped over them, and she could no longer control her trembles. She shook like a leaf in strong wind, her skin utterly bare aside from a patch of dark curls below her belly, and she was deathly afraid of what was going to happen next.

 

_Is he going to rape me?_

 

Yet the idea of being raped didn’t terrify her as much as the idea of being killed. She could handle being raped. In truth she had even fantasized it a couple times, and she was pretty sure she wasn’t the only girl on Starkiller Base that had. She wasn’t sure if she’d actually like it in real life, but she knew she could handle it—as long as he didn’t kill her.

 

Lord Ren was now smiling openly, his earlier coldness completely melted away by the power and dominance he was exercising upon on her. Holding his weapon loosely at his side, he began to circle her slowly, like a predator, his eyes raking over her nakedness. Her skin was tingling uncontrollably and she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to fight back the growing urge between her thighs.

 

The young lord came back around to her front. They were equal height, or perhaps the woman was just a fraction taller. He smiled at her and then lifted his free hand and stroked the backs of his knuckles along the globe of one of her breasts. A tremor when through her, the mound quivering, the nipple flaring into stiffness. He snorted, as if he knew exactly how excited she was, and let his hand drop.

 

“Well,” he said. “Since you’ve proven so incompetent with your mind, perhaps we can make use of your body instead. Get on the desk.”

 

The woman almost replied with a ‘Yes, sir’ but quickly remembered the threat against her head.

 

_I better just keep my mouth shut and do what he says,_ she thought.

 

So she did, although her legs were so weak that she all but staggered the two steps over to his desk. She then turned and hitched herself up onto the edge before shuffling back a little. She kept her knees clenched together, her pride not wanting to open them until there was absolutely no choice. He smirked at that and then he lifted his free hand and pried open those thighs without laying even a finger on them.

 

Sick excitement rolled over her as her legs spread against her will. She had never felt anything so powerful before, so inexorable.

 

_Oh god_ , she thought. _Oh god, he really is going to rape me._

 

The only sound in the room was the humming of his lightsabre and her heavy uneven breathing. She was reclining backward on the desk, her legs wide open. She was so scared, so excited, so turned on, that her clitoris had stiffened and was peeking out from those soft folds between her thighs.

 

Lord Ren was dressed all in black robes, as sexy as he was evil, and now he used the Force to massage her clit. A moan came out of her as soon as she felt it. She couldn’t even describe what it felt like. Not like fingers or a tongue. Just power. Anonymous power rubbing into that hard nub and massaging it in circles. She was already beginning to get wet.

 

“Please, my lord,” she breathed. “I promise I’ll never commit such an oversight again.”

 

A wicked smirk curved his lips.

 

“You spoke,” he said.

 

A sudden ice cold fear washed over her. He had already warned her multiple times against speaking without permission. Would he warn her again? Or would he actually carry out his threat. She had completely frozen, perched there on the desk with her eyes wide and legs open like a stunned gynaecology patient. The only movement on her was the invisible fondling of her clit and the terrified rise and fall of her breasts.

 

Lord Ren chuckled. “I’m afraid you just cost yourself your head, lieutenant. No great loss, hm?”

 

“B-but sir.”

 

“Silence.”

 

The lieutenant went silent, not knowing what else to do.

 

_I still have my head,_ she told herself. _Maybe he wasn’t serious. Maybe he was just…_

 

But her thoughts trailed off as Lord Ren pulled his cock out. She went breathless at the sight of it, knowing what was going to happen next.

 

Lord Ren had his member in his hand and he used the tip of it to stroke at the silkiness of her netherlips. Lust had clouded her mind, but she had enough wits left to try and keep as silent as possible. Only small little gasps escaped her. He continued to tease her for a while, until she was on the verge of breaking down, and then slowly he pushed it into her.

 

The penetration seemed to fill her whole mind, not just her body. Her vagina twitched a couple times around it’s girth, sucking on it eagerly, and she had to focus all her might on staying silent. Sweat was streaming from her face and her chest was hitching up and down, her breasts round and naked. Lord Ren smiled at her and began moving his hips slowly, stirring his cock inside her.

 

All the while her throbbing clit was still being massaged by the Force. Nice and slow. The dual sensations were almost too much to bare. Little whimpers and sounds of struggle were coming out of her, but no words. Even if she could speak, she didn’t know what she would say. She didn’t want him to stop, but she didn’t want to be raped either. She was so confused. So confused and horny and exhilarated. Her eyes closed and she moaned as he began thrusting at her. Gently at first and then harder. Each stab of his thick hard cock filled her with more and more lust until she was about to burst.

 

“Oh god,” she groaned. “Oh god.”

 

Lord Ren chuckled. “And again you speak.”

 

The lieutenant opened her eyes, but there was no fear in them anymore, only a heavy glaze of lust. Her mind was so clouded she almost didn’t believe there was any danger anymore.

 

Lord Ren lifted his lightsabre and put the glowing beam of the blade to her throat. She leaned away from it until he had forced her onto her back. She was now lying flat on the desk, her legs wrapped around him, and he was pushing at her with his hips and pinning her down with the lightsabre at her throat.

 

“But I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore,” he said. “Speak freely, lieutenant. You already cost yourself your head when you first spoke out of turn.”

 

“My lord, please,” she whimpered, face flushed, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sure you are.”

 

“I won’t do it again. I promise.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to make sure you don’t.”

 

The threat was imminent but she was too clouded over with lust to focus on it. Her mind seemed to be evaporating into a dizzy pink cloud of oh-please-fuck-me. His cock was how ramming at her, hard and fast, and the Force was fondling feverishly at her clit. She couldn’t take it much longer. She was on the edge and all it would take was one sudden movement to push her over. Her eyes were closed and her head tossed left and right with the lightsabre at her throat, the red glow of the blade awash over her bright red face.

 

“My lord… It was a mistake… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry. I… I…”

 

But it was all too much. The humiliation, the fear, the excitement, the relentless drive of his cock and the power of the Force. Her eyes were rolling up in her head and suddenly she screamed in orgasm and humped up and—

 

_ZZZZRT!_

 

The scream was instantly silenced, her vocal cords severed in an instant along with her spine and the rest of her neck. Her pretty head tumbled off the desk and bounced on the floor and rolled away like an egg.

 

The rest of the body continued to buckle and climax on the desk, its breasts glistening with sweat, it’s muscles all taut and electrified. Kylo could feel her vagina contracting in ecstasy on his cock and he let out a hiss as he found his own climax and filled the corpse with his seed.

 

Even the legs had remained wrapped around him for a moment, but now they weakened and wilted and drooped over the edge of the desk. The rest of her body also finally realized it was dead as well and slowly sagged back down onto the desk and twitched a couple times before going still. Kylo snorted in amusement, his body radiating dark power, and then he pulled his dick out of her and turned to the head.

 

The head was just lying there, eyes and mouth open. The eyes blinked once and the lips moved—as if even now she wanted to keep talking—and then finally the eyes glazed over and went dead. Kylo nudged it with his boot. Then he picked it up and wiped his dick with her short brown hair before tossing it away again. Officers were harder to replace than corporals, but the woman was clearly incompetent. In any case, the First Order had no use for officers who couldn’t follow basic instructions, even without her mistake with the calibrating systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a devoted fangirl offers herself to Kylo. :)


	3. Offering

One night Kylo entered his quarters and looked up to find a halfnaked redhead on his bed.

He went still, his face undiscernible behind the black mask he wore. Behind him the metal door slid closed with a soft hiss. The bed was side-on—a plain single bed, minimalist like all his furnishings—and the woman arranged there in a sensual pose of folded legs and rolling curves was clad entirely in vivid red lingerie, matching bra and panties of red lace, garter belt, stockings. On her feet were a pair of red patent leather stilettos and her lips—which were curving into a smile—were covered in deep red lipstick.

“Hi, there,” she said, as if she had mistaken him for a boyfriend she had been hoping to surprise.

Kylo stood there for a moment, breathing through his mask. Then he removed his whole helmet and set it down on the sideboard.

“Who are you?” he asked her, keeping his voice calm and unreadable.

The woman too remained calm, aside from a tremble of excitement at the edges of her smile. “Just an admirer.”

“How did you get in here?”

“A friend of mine works in the security section. I got the code from her.”

“Then I’ll be sure to kill her as well.”

The threat didn’t have the effect it usually would’ve. It only seemed to excite her. The hills of her breasts in those red lace bracups rose and fell in a wave of exhilaration and her smile tilted into a smirk.

“What about me?” she asked coyly.

Kylo didn’t answer. Even though he had removed his mask, his face continued to betray nothing. The woman waited a moment, letting her eyes linger over his coldly handsome face, and then she shifted her long stockinged legs over the edge of the bed and stood up on the tall spikes of her heels.

Her hair was long and red, a fiery ginger, and she tucked a lock of it behind her ear as she approached him in a sultry roll of hips. Half naked. Her torso covered by nothing but that red lace bra and that tiny triangle of red lace panties. She came to a stop directly in front of him and lifted her hands and put them on his shoulders.

“You see,” she said, “there’s certain rumors about you, Lord Ren. About what you like to do to girls in bed. And some girls are actually into that kind of thing. Girls like me.”

The young Dark Lord didn’t reply, but his head tilted. Just slightly. The cold stare of his eyes moved over her face and then lower to her chest. Her breasts in that lacy red pushup bra were bunched up and enormously swollen and they were less than an inch from his own chest. She smiled at him and caressed his shoulders through the cloth of his black robes.

“That’s why I’m not afraid of angering you,” she said. “Because I actually want you to kill me. That’s why I’m here. To offer myself to you. In every way imaginable. Will you take me, my lord?”

A small smirk curved his lips and she didn’t wait for an answer in words; she sank down to her knees and began unbuckling his belt.

His cock was limber as she pulled it out of his pants and she felt a surge of hunger as she leaned forward and took it into her mouth. Instantly it began to swell and stiffen, much to her delight. She sucked at it, the wetness and warmth of her mouth encouraging it to grow even more, and soon it was at its maximum girth. She let it out of her mouth and chuckled in satisfaction.

“Mmm,” she murmured, smiling up at him with sparkling eyes. “I’ve dreamed about this so long.”

The Dark Lord looked down at her, hints of smugness around the edges of his eyes and lips. His face had actually softened somewhat, as if this kind of devotion pleased him, and his approval overjoyed her. She extended her tongue to lick at the swollen knob of his cock and he moaned softly—the first sounds of pleasure she’d gotten from him.

“You know,” he said softly, brushing the backs of his knuckles against her blazing hair. “Red is my favorite color.”

The woman smiled at that, licking again, keeping her eyes raised to his submissively. She had hoped he would like red. Red was the color of passion, lust, anger. The color of the Dark Side. She just hoped he liked her underwear as well. 

Kylo chuckled and looked across the room at the mirror there. In the reflection he could see the woman from behind, kneeling there at his feet, her back smooth and bare aside from the shapes of her shoulderblades and the band of her bra. She had taken his cock into her mouth and her head was bobbing back and forth. Her buttocks, round and wide in the mirror, were resting on the backs of her stiletto shoes and that pretty behind was covered by nothing but a red string between those luscious cheeks.

He lowered his gaze back to the woman herself. She had her eyes closed and her face continued to bob back and forth. He stroked her hair again, causing her eyes to open. He smiled down at her, his cock engulfed in all the heat and devotion of her mouth, and spoke softly.

“You realize I wasn’t joking when I said I would have to kill your friend as well,” he said. “Giving out the code to my room is worse than trespassing in it.”

The redhead let his cock out of her mouth and chuckled. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. She didn’t give me the code because I paid her or anything. She’s the same as me.”

“Is that so?”

“There’s actually quite a few of us. We kind of have a little fanclub, where we get together and gossip about the rumors. We all fantasize about this, but I’m the first to try. The other girls are too scared.”

He smirked down at her. “Scared of what?”

“Scared that it might hurt too much,” she said, licking, sucking. “Scared that maybe you won’t make it good for us.”

“Aren’t you afraid of the same thing?”

She smiled at him and stopped sucking for a moment. “Of course,” she said. “But the whole point is to give myself entirely. As soon as you walked through the door and caught me trespassing, I became yours. That’s what I wanted. To be yours. Utterly and completely.”

With that she lowered her eyes to his cock and leaned to take it into her mouth again.

But suddenly he seized a handful of her beautiful red hair and wrenched her head back. 

“And what is your fantasy?” he asked her. “What exactly do you want me to do to you?”

The pain in her scalp only turned her on and she gazed up at him with her tits heaving in her bra. “It’s kind of embarrassing,” she said. “I don’t—”

He slapped her across the face.

This turned her on even more. She gasped and gazed up at him, her body more thrilled and alive than it had ever been. He glared at her in aggressive lust.

“Don’t be coy,” he growled. “Tell me what you want.”

The redhead swallowed a lump in her throat and it was a moment or two of gasping breathlessness before she could speak. “I always thought it would be hot if I was ridding your cock… and then you stick your lightsabre in my ass… and then turn it on right as I cum… so that the tip bursts out of my chest…”

A slow smirk curved the Dark Lord’s lips.

“Well, let’s see what we can do,” he said, and then he hauled her up by the hair and threw her toward the bed.

The woman tumbled into the mattress and looked up. Lord Ren was taking off his robes and soon he was completely naked. She smiled, her entire body fluttering in excitement, and straightened her dishevelled hair. He was climbing into the bed and now he descended upon her, smirking, seizing her lips in a powerful kiss. She let her mouth open and moaned as his tongue swarmed inside.

Instantly her hands were all over him, clawing into his back, her fingernails painted red. He was reaching behind her back for the latch of her bra and soon they had it off. Her breasts, free of their constraints, were huge and topped with big pink nipples. He took one of those nipples in his mouth and sucked at it and flicked his tongue at it, causing her to moan. His hand was moving down her body and suddenly she felt herself being relieved of her panties.

The skimpy red garment slid down her legs and was tossed aside and now she was naked aside from her stockings and shoes. For a while he fingered her netherlips and massaged her stiff little clit while tonguing her mouth, until she was slick and wet, and then he shifted between her thighs and pushed his cock into her, abruptly, roughly, startling a gasp out of her as her body was instantly filled. He groaned as all that hot wetness gripped around him and she groaned as well as he began to shove into her.

To start with she just took it on her back, gasping out loud from each thrust, and then together they rolled over so it was him on his back and her on top. Moaning, she pressed her chest into his and planted a kiss onto his mouth. She was filled with so much submission, devotion. So much dick.

Finally she rose up and flung back her long red hair, now straddling his cock. He rose up as well, breathing almost as heavily as she was. The two of them were now sitting up in the bed, the woman in his lap. She started bouncing on his penis, up and down in quick bounces, and her face was so radiant with heat she thought her makeup would melt. His arms were wrapped around her, the two of them face to face like lovers, and his hands stroked at her back for a while before one of them went down to her ass. He gave it a smack and a squeeze and then one of his fingers began to wiggle into her anus, stretching it out a little in preparation. She moaned at that, excitement riffling up and down her spine, and continued to bounce on his cock. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm and he could see in her eyes that she wasn’t wavering in the least from her resolution.

“Where’s your lightsabre?” she asked breathlessly.

The hilt was laying on the sideboard but suddenly it flew to his hand. She smiled in wonder even at that minor demonstration of the Force and she was renewed all over again to commit her life to him. Gazing at him wantonly, her face flushed and worshipful, she reached behind herself and spread her buttcheeks.

“Now,” she said. “Please. Stick it in my ass.”

Smirking, secretly impressed at her resolution, he reached back there and nudged the tip of his lightsabre hilt into the tight ring of her anus. She sucked in a breath as it penetrated, that cold metal cylinder much wider than his finger.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Oh yes… That’s so good… I’m so filled up…”

Soft groans came out of her as both her holes down there clenched and spasmed on those thick symbols of power she was spiked on, cock and lightsabre. The lightsabre was cold and unyielding, inserted at least a full two inches into her anus, all the way to the crossgaurd, and his cock was buried to the root in her vagina.

“Oh god,” she gasped, gazing into his eyes desperately. “I can’t believe this is actually going to happen. I’m going to cum so hard for you, my lord. I’m going to cum so hard and die for you.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said with a smirk.

She groaned some more, getting used to the double penetration, and now she began to ride him again, slowly at first and then faster and faster, her vagina soaking wet, her anus twitching on that cold metal shaft shoved inside it. Soon she was bouncing again, her eyes rolling in her head, her tits flopping up and down. She knew what was coming and she was utterly submitted to it, utterly resigned, utterly eager for it.

“Oh god, I’m so close,” she said. “I’m so close, Lord Ren. Yes! Yes! AhhHHH—!”

ZZZZRT!

At the exact moment of her climax the lightsabre switched on and the blade was angled exactly how the woman wanted—with the burning red tip erupting from her naked chest. She froze, mid bounce. No pain. She looked down and saw that glowing red tip protruding just above her right breast. Her buttocks were twitching. Her vagina was spasming. His cock was filling her with semen. Her raging heart had instantly been incinerated and in her last moments she looked at this Dark Lord she was impaled on. At his handsome face, framed by wavy black hair. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he was breathing heavily, his mouth frozen in mid-smile, his eyes vivid and attentive of every detail as he watched her die. On his cock. With his lightsabre shoved up her ass. Her smudged lips fluttered into a smile of fulfilment at how rapt he looked and finally her eyelids fell closed and her body went slack.

Kylo switched off the lightsabre just before she fell into him and caught her in his arms. He was still sitting up in the bed, the woman now draped into him. He held her for a while and then gently he eased her down and set her on her back.

For a while he remained there too, at her side, smiling at her face as she lay there in a pool of beautiful red hair. She was no longer blushing, and most of her makeup was smeared, but he thought she looked exquisite. Her legs were partly open, semen leaking out of her vagina, and she wore nothing but red stockings and red leather shoes. He closed her legs for her, composing them properly, and then he let his eyes roam back up. Her breasts were spread over her chest lifelessly and there was a big burnt hole between them. He traced the edges of the wound with a fingertip and then looked again at her face. A smirk curved his lips.

“You were…adequate,” he said, and it was possibly the nicest thing he had said to one of his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a butch lesbian colonel challenges Kylo's authority with very bad consequences to her life and orientation. :)


	4. Dyke

 

_Impudent brat_ , thought the colonel as she basked in the shower. _He forgets his place._

 

Most people were too afraid to stand up to the young Dark Lord, but Colonel Labaat was afraid of no man, and when the boy started getting uppity in a meeting today, she had been the only one to set him down. She didn’t care about his reputation with other female officers. She wasn’t a private or a corporal or a mere lieutenant. She was a colonel, and soon to be a general. She had dedicated her whole life to the military and she wasn’t going to be spoken down to by some little boy with a fetish for masks and voice changers.

 

Currently she was in the shower, washing up before bed. She wasn’t the type of woman who cared much about her appearance, but she was sexier than she knew. Big tits, wide hips. She wasn’t a young woman anymore—she was almost forty—but she was fit and toned. She kept her hair short and butch, but her face had a hint of femininity in her eyes, especially when she glared angrily. She wasn’t ignorant to some of the looks she got of the male officers, but she had zero interest in men. She had been a full blown dyke all her life.

 

Right now she was shampooing her short black hair and still gloating over her small victory over Ren. Smirking, she rinsed her hair and began soaping up her boobs. She was actually quite proud of herself for standing up to him when no one else would. She didn’t know what they were afraid of. A few rumors? Pfft. No matter how favoured he was by the Supreme Leader, he wasn’t allowed to simply kill people at will. All he could do was glare with those black and ice cold eyes of his. Her smirk sharpened as she remembered those eyes.

 

_Too bad he’s not a girl,_ she said. _I’d fuck that look off his face so hard with a strapon._

 

Once she was finished in the shower, she got out and dabbed herself dry with a towel. She was tired and wanted to get to bed, so she flipped off the light in the bathroom and went out into the main room of her quarters.

 

She was tousling her short damp hair with the towel when she looked up and—

 

Kylo Ren was in her room. He just standing there, clad in those black robes, no helmet, his wavy black hair framing his cold pale face.

 

“Ren!” she gasped. “How dare you! These are my private quarters, leave here at once—ugh!”

 

Suddenly the towel dropped and her hands went to her throat. She made a few choking noises, her eyes wide and furious, tits completely naked on her chest. Kylo smirked, his arm extended in a mime of a strangling gesture.

 

“That loud obnoxious mouth of yours has gotten you in trouble for the last time, colonel,” he said, then he wrenched her off her feet with a telekinetic tug.

 

The woman flew forward, falling onto her knees. Suddenly her face was pressed  to his crotch, but she couldn’t move or speak. He was pulling his dick out and then suddenly he shoved it into her mouth.

 

A muffled squeal came out of the butch colonel, her eyes widening, her cheeks puffed out. His cock was hard and it filled her whole mouth. She had never had a male penis in her mouth before and she was completely shocked.

 

_His dick!_ her mind cried. _His dick is in my mouth!_

 

Kylo took a handful of her short hair and began to rape her face, shoving his hips at her, driving his cock into her throat. She groaned, unable to resist. Her body felt paralysed. All she could feel was his cock, so hard, so powerful, battering into her tonsils over and over until—

 

Suddenly he pulled it out and wrenched her back to her feet. She stumbled up, tits wobbling, but then he turned her around bend her over the desk there. She had a sudden flash of horniness in her exposed hindquarters, like an unwilling mare about to be mounted by a stallion.

 

“Lord Ren, stop!” she cried. “I’m sorry! I didn’t— _ah_!”

 

A cry came out of her as he jammed his dick into that tight dyke pussy. He groaned at how tight she was, her heat and moisture spasming tightly on his cock in panic.

 

“No!” she wailed. “Stop! Please, I’m a lesbian!”

 

Kylo snorted at that and then made a small hand gesture at the side of her head. “A weak minded dyke like you shouldn’t be too difficult to persuade.”

 

Suddenly the woman stopped resisting. She blinked to herself, her mind going vacant. She was bent over the desk, utterly naked, and she could feel the man behind her, gripping her hips, driving his cock into her.

 

_Oh god_ , she thought. _What’s happening to me? My mind is…my mind is…_

Loud squishing noises were coming from her pussy as it was railed over and over by thick male cock. She couldn’t stop it from getting wet. She no longer wanted it to. All she wanted was for him to fuck her, harder and harder, and that’s exactly what he did. Ramming his penis in her lesbian vagina until she was screaming out in lust.

 

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes! Fuck me, Lord Ren! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck— _ahhh_!”

 

_ZZZRT!_

 

Suddenly her head was lopped off by his lightsabre, right at the peak of orgasm. The head bounced off the desk and rolled off and Kylo hissed as he plunged his dick into the dyke one last time and released his seed into her. He could feel her cunt gripping on him, even as her lifeforce left her body, and finally he snorted in amusement as he released his grip on her hips and let the body slump over onto the floor. The corpse had rolled onto its side and it lay there with tits sloughing on its chest and semen leaking out the hole between her thighs.

 

Kylo turned to the head. It was laying there on the floor, eyes and mouth open, and he nudged it with a boot.

 

“You won’t be defying me again, dyke,” he said.

 

Then he turned and left the room, leaving the door open for anyone to find her body. None of the men liked that dumb dyke and they would be amused to see what had happened to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Kylo executes a group of female Resistance captives. :)


End file.
